Marléne Le Tallec
Leader of The Allegiant This character belongs to Jaye |- | |} About Marléne is the 23 year old French Accented Leader of The Allegiant. She's currently single and bisexual. Marléne Le Tallec was born to Joshua and Amelie Le Tallec, both Leaders for The Allegiant, on February 14th in a different experiment to that of Chicago's. She was born into an experiment all the way in France, with divergence. Her divergence was discovered at a young age, and that of course, grew curiosity in scientists from the intelligent faction. Many experiments were performed on Marléne at a young age, just like many other Divergent children. It took a hard toll on her, as the death of her parents were on her hands, for being uncooperative... at first. After years of testing, age resetting was perfected. Afraid for their welfare, the English Experiment, who knew everything, reset all of their ages, and wiped out the French Experiment. Former citizens of the French Experiment were shipped to Chicago, where Tris Prior had begun her battle against Jeanine Matthews. Marléne had no memories of her previous life and simply had fake memories. A fake life. Her 'life' was as an Erudite 16 year old. Further testing took place with Erudite scientists. As more tests were made on her, the memories of her previous life began coming back to her as a side effect. Marléne was determined to not let the same thing happen to the Chicago Experiment and ran away from the Erudite, and towards the abandoned Allegiant HQ. She had found it after weeks of searching and with her mind made up, she officially began the concept of The Allegiant after the downfall, and when Factions were reinstated shortly after she began expanding the Allegiant, taking in those who she knew went against the factions. None of this could have been possible without her stalking, and searching for survivors from the French experiment, as well as the other experiments she knew existed. Personality and Traits Marléne is a cunning young woman. She's known to be a professional woman, not very involved in romance. Even with her attractiveness. Being the leader of The Allegiant, she's a very strong and independent woman. Marléne is a very dedicated (and stubborn) woman, always going after what her mind is set on. Although she dislikes feeling emotions for they are weak, she can't help but feel slightly protective of even the youngest of the Allegiant members. Due to her position and blood line, Marléne is a slightly intimidating person, one who isn't to be reckoned with. The ones closest to her are those she knows she can trust. Those who prove their loyalty over and over again. In return for their loyalty, she shared part of her knowledge about the other experiments with her members. Not all of it, of course, as she knows her boundaries. Out of all the Allegiant members, Marléne trusted her lieutenant the most, only letting her know almost all of her knowledge on every other experiment there was. Appearance Marléne has dirty blonde hair. Her lips are always wearing a cunning smirk, and her eyes have a fire in them that can make you spill the darkest of your secrets. She's 5'10 and has a nice body. Possessions Marléne has a tattoo in the left side of her waist, of which nobody knows about. Category:All Characters Category:Allegiant Category:Blonde Category:Blue Eyes Category:Foreign Experiment Category:French Category:Natalie Dormer Category:JayeTheMofo Category:Allegiant Leader Category:Allegiant Members Category:Single